


A Match Made In Hell

by PeanuutFlower



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack, Fire, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Slow Dancing, date, krooldley, villains in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: King K. Rool and Ridley enjoy a nice, relaxing date.
Relationships: Ridley (Metroid)/King K. Rool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Match Made In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I wrote a krooldley fic.
> 
> Special thanks to lemon on discord for the prompt!

It was sunset. Not far away from the shore, King K. Rool's ship was rocking back and forth in a soft lull, anchored to the depths of the sea. A slight breeze blew across the deck, the soft lapping of the waves beneath adding to its melody.

“What a lovely evening.” King K.Rool sighed.

“I must say I agree. The sights and sounds are absolutely stunning. I could almost fall asleep to it all.” Ridley said, flying down at his side.

K.Rool chuckled, taking his lover's hand in his. “Come on now, after all this planning to have this night for ourselves?”

Ridley joined him in his laughter, squeezing the king's hand. “You're right, how careless of me.”

It was true that the both of them had planned this date weeks in advance, in order to make preparations.

Namely, getting to make sure they wouldn't be bothered by their respective arch-nemeses and their allies.

Thankfully, Bowser, ever the romantic, had given them a hand, and kidnapped both Samus and Donkey Kong, while he planned a party for his son, to which all the young smashers had been invited, under threat.

The distraction was welcome, as none of those meddling kids, let alone Diddy Kong, or their supervisors had noticed either Samus' or Donkey Kong's absence.

As for the rest, the Koopa King had played a favor Ganondorf owed him for what he had called a “surprise”.

King K. Rool smirked as he remembered the other king's words.

“Remind me to do something for King Bowser.” He said to his lover.

Ridley nodded. “We could always babysit his son? Teach him torture techniques? Or the most efficient ways to kill a foe?”

“Oh, come on Ridley.” K. Rool laughed, his teeth shining in the fading sunlight, mesmerizing Ridley for a second. “The kid's already at that age. He probably knows all about that stuff.”

Ridley shrugged, hunching over the ship's railing. “Well, I'm out of ideas. What do you propose?”

“We're both good mechanics, and the little devil's a huge fan of machines. Maybe something like that?”

“Good point...” Ridley pondered, idly scratching at the railing's wood. “...perhaps we could reprogram that little blue robot and gift it to him? Junior is strangely obsessed with it, after all. And I can understand where the kid's coming from: in more capable hands, it could become a pretty lethal weapon.”

“Hm, I like the way you're thinking, as always, but that sounds pretty dangerous. It's friends would go after us faster than... well, the speed of sound, considering one of it's best friends is that nasty hedgehog.”

Ridley huffed at his lover's overly careful attitude. “Oh, come on! Live a little! What's a little evil without the thrill of danger?”

K. Rool pouted. “Nothing wrong with a little planning.”

“Maybe, but that's not how you get results! Results come from actions!” Ridley lightly jabbed him in the arm. “Tell ya what, since Bowser helped us out on our date, let's do the same for him.”

“You mean, help him kidnap Princess Peach?”

“You read my mind.” Ridley grinned. “Though I do admit I'm not much of a kidnapper, if you catch my drift, so I guess we'll still need to follow your 'planning'.”

“Aw, Ridley...”

The both of them stepped closer to one another, nuzzling their snouts together.

They were interrupted by the sound of various explosions going off in a steady rhythm, and their gazes quickly turned to the shore.

Soon, they were both standing in awe at the beauty of the spectacle in front of them.

“What a lovely firework!” Ridley exclaimed.

“So that was the surprise King Bowser was talking about!” K. Rool realized. “I must say, Ganondorf surpassed himself!”

Indeed, in the distance, the mansion, as well as several homes around Smashville, were exploding and catching on fire one after the other, in a delicately crafted pattern.

Soon, the inhabitants came out of them, some injured, most terrified, desperately trying to put a stop to the chaos and the damage.

Their screams of panic and terror echoed, ringing into the stillness of the evening air, allowing them to be heard as far as the boat.

“Aw, such a wonderful display! I'm feeling all sappy now.” Ridley said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

K. Rool sighed in bliss. “This is like music to my ears.” Then, he had an idea. Turning to Ridley, he held out a hand to him. “Speaking of, would you care for a dance?”

The space dragon hesitated to take the offered hand for a few seconds, and once he did he was swept away towards the main deck, where K. Rool adjusted their positions.

They fell into a natural pace, intently listening to the screams that were still reaching their ears over the pleasant evening breeze.

Ridley was still feeling hesitant, mainly following the king's lead. “I'm afraid I'm not that great a dancing partner, K. Rool.”

“Nonsense, you're doing just fine.”

The king of the Kremlings let out an undignified yelp, as the space pirate twisted his tail around his body, yanking him towards him, pressing the both of them flush together.

“Now that's already much better.” Ridley grinned, ignoring his lover's protests.

After a while of dancing, the both of them fell into a slow waltz across the deck, as the sun was giving way to the first few stars in the sky.

“You know, sometimes I wonder how I got to be together with you. I feel lucky, you know?” K. Rool spoke as they twirled around.

“What ever do you mean by that?”

K. Rool sighed lovingly. “You're just so... cruel. And sadistic. You're a natural, and I feel like I'm barely doing the equivalent of stepping onto an ill granny's flower beds compared to your craft.”

Ridley shook his head, trying to hide the pride those compliments made him feel, and brought one of his hands to K. Rool's cheeks.

“Don't sell yourself too short my king. I wont hide that I have natural talent, but that only means I don't have to nearly put as much effort behind my schemes and destruction.”

He slowly caressed his lover's cheek with his claws. “As far as I'm concerned, you have passion, you have the drive for evil, and it's what caught my interest and drew my in.”

That earned him a toothy smile from the Kremling's king, and Ridley grinned as well. “Besides, how could I say no to someone that handsome?”

As the sun disappeared on the horizon, the number of screams slowly diminished as the heroes came together to clean up the mess, though the fires all along the coastline grew brightly still, illuminating the entangled silhouettes of the two hugging lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! 
> 
> I have nothing else to say for once. Really.


End file.
